


Dieci

by Mystikari



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 3am delirious writing, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Learning Italian with Tsuna and Reborn, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystikari/pseuds/Mystikari
Summary: In which Reborn teaches Tsuna how to count to ten in Italian





	Dieci

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted from my FF.net account
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR!

"Oi dame-Tsuna are you listening to me?" Reborn questioned to the brunette who was banging his head on his desk.

Tsuna groaned in frustration. For some reason, Reborn was being uncharacteristically kind and patient with him, and had decided to teach him how to count in Italian.

"It's important for you to learn Italian considering you're the boss of an Italian mafia family," Reborn continued unfazed. "Proviamo di nuovo."

Tsuna sighed. He'd heard that phrase at least a million times since they'd starting his Italian lessons. He'd lost the motivation to even counter Reborn's comments on him being a mafia boss at this point, and he really just wanted to go and see his friends.

"I could've gotten the Varia to come teach you Italian instead. You're lucky that as your tutor I'm willing to teach you personally.

Tsuna snapped to attention immediately upon hearing the thinly veiled threat. Any one of those psychos 'teaching' him would not have ended well for him. Or his house. He cleared his throat before he began reciting once more.

"Uno."

"Due"

"Tre."

"Quattro."

"Cinque."

"Sei."

"Sette."

"Otto."

"Nove."

Tsuna froze just before he began to say his last number for the day. His hyper intuition had picked up on something odd, but he couldn't place what. He looked over to Reborn who was silently watching him, a blank expression on his face. _'Why does it feel like I'm about to do something I'll regret?'_ He thought to himself. Unable to figure out the source of the weird foreboding sense, he decided to continue. He'd finally be rid of Reborn's lessons for a few days and everyone would stop speaking in Italian to him.

"Die– "

"DECIMOOOOOOOO!" Gokudera screamed as he ran into Tsuna's room, breaking down the door in his haste to locate Tsuna and promptly face-flooring.

Tsuna gave Gokudera a half confused half concerned look as Reborn growled under his breath, gun at the ready. "Reborn! What are you doing!"

"Your faithful right hand is about to be just that."

"Decimo! Sono qui per aiutarti," he said proudly whilst picking himself up off the floor, happy to be of assistance to his boss.

_"Muori."_

"W-what?"

Tsuna never realised that saying dieci would seal a verbal agreement of him officially becoming Vongola Decimo; and he'd never know just how useful his hyper intuition and luck could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short drabble, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much to the amazing anon who helped me fix the Italian! The fixes should now be Proviamo di nuovo = Let's try again, Sono qui per aiutarti = I'm here to help (you) and Muori = Die.
> 
> On a side note, re-reading this I can see a whole bunch of edits I could do for sentence structure, but I won't for legacy's sake.


End file.
